Five will return and one go alone
by Willofhounds
Summary: Harrison Evans is an orphan at Saint Mary's orphanage in London. When a Marvolo Riddle comes to tell him that he's a wizard he doesn't react in the expected way. From the time he was small he was told he was a freak. Everything strange that has happened to him comes to a head on his fifteenth birthday.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well this was a fanfiction requested by Alchemicpikachu. This is set in the 1971. It is a mixture of the Dark is Rising and Harry Potter.

Marvolo's POV

Four years of teaching at Hogwarts and there was still nothing he hated more than visiting orphanages. It reminded him much of his own upbringing. He could deal with bringing muggleborns in. Orphans were another issue altogether. Still it was part of his job and he would fulfill his duty.

Marvolo stood in front of the Saint Mary's orphanage in a black suit. His black hair perfectly style and had piercing blue eyes. When he knocked on the door it was answered by a small child.

He asked his eyes wide," Are you here to take one of us home?"

Marvolo could sense the hope in the child's tone. So many times he had seen kids like that. It never got any easier.

He said smiling to put the young one at ease," No I'm here to see Harrison Evans."

The child's face scrunched up like he smelled something disgusting. The boy asked sounding put out," Why would you want to talk to the freak?"

Marvolo's eye twitched in irritation. If there was one word he hated the most it was freak. Once again it stemmed from his childhood. It took him several moments to remind himself that this was not one of his bullies. That this child didn't know him or his past.

Before he could say anything else a shrill voice asked," Who's at the door boy?"

A stout women in her fifties came up behind the child. The child said meekly," He's here to see the freak Miss Smith."

Her grey eyes narrowed at him. His blue ones met hers without issue. He would speak to Mr. Evans one way or another today.

She said to the child," Go on leave. I'll speak with the man," once the boy was gone she asked," What do you want with Evans? If he broke something I won't pay for it."

Marvolo said his irritation rising," He didn't break anything. He has been accepted into a special school."

Her eyes narrowed at him as she replied," We don't have the money to send him to a special school."

A voice came from above them," Madame Smith? I'm heading out."

Marvolo's blue eyes met green eyed black haired boy. He looked no older than ten at best.

Smith said her eyes narrowed," Harrison. You cannot go just yet. This man is here to speak with you."

Green eyes darkened with suspicion. He said his voice rough as if not used to speaking," I didn't do it."

Marvolo said his lips twitching in amusement," I'm not accusing you of anything. In fact I'm here to offer you a position in school I teach at."

His eyes turned to the woman and said," Maybe we should take this to a more private setting."

The woman snapped out of her reverie and said," Of course. Mr..."

He sighed," Riddle."

"Of course Mr. Riddle."

They were led to the dining room where Harrison sat with his back to a corner. Marvolo took a seat across from him and the woman took her leave. For a moment they sat there in silence. It seemed the boy didn't want to say anything. By the dead look in his eyes he was used to people treating him like a freak. The words of the younger boy rang in his ear. Seems like nothing changed since he aged out.

With a sigh he said handing the boy his letter," This is your acceptance letter into the school."

The boy took it wordlessly. Silently he opened it and began reading. Marvolo watched with an amused smirk as the child's eyebrows rose. No doubt he was getting to part about magic.

The asked in a mere whisper," Magic? You expect me to believe that?"

There was a sense of incredulity in his question. Marvolo leaned back as he replied," You have never done anything strange? Something you couldn't explain?"

The boy seemed to think on his words for a moment. With how quiet the other was being he was tempted to use legilimency on him. He had to force himself to maintain his self control. It was illegal to use legilimency on a minor. He would rather not go to Azkaban to sate his curiosity.

The boy asked," Is that why animals don't like me?"

"Animals don't like you? That isn't usually associated with magic. No."

The boy didn't show any disappointment at his words. There was something else. Marvolo could feel it.

The boy said bluntly," I don't have any money to pay for these supplies. Or a way to pay the school back."

Marvolo said using all of his skills to keep his tiredness in check," We have a scholarship fund for orphans such as yourself."

The boy's eyes narrowed as he thought it over. He was skinny. Much to skinny for a child of his age even as an orphan.

Finally though the child nodded and allowed Marvolo to take him to Diagon Alley. It took some convincing on his part for the boy to allow him to touch him. Considering it was required for apparition he had to get the boy to allow the touch. Thankfully that was the most difficult part of their trip.

They went to Gringotts first. The boy's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the goblins. Marvolo was gone for no more than ten minutes to get the boy's year's money. When he returned Harrison was speaking with the goblin teller. Instead of telling him off the goblin was actually answering his questions.

Marvolo said shortly," Time to go, Mr. Evans."

Evans said bowing to the goblin," Thank you for your information. May your vaults overflow with gold."

The goblin said shortly," And may your enemies fall by your blade."

Once they were out of the bank Marvolo asked," How did you know to say that, Mr. Evans?"

Evans shrugged as he replied," I asked."

He didn't know whether to call the boy out or be impressed that he was able to get the goblins favor. Either way there was something different about him. Like a snake waiting to strike.

They went through the shops getting the required supplies. They stopped for a brief lunch before going to Olivander's. The door chimed when they entered.

A familiar silver haired man came around the corner on a ladder. The man said with a smile," I was wondering when I would be seeing you, Mr. Evans. I would have thought I would have seen you on your 11th birthday but it seems Albus put you further down the list. And Mr. Riddle your wand was yew and Phoenix feather 13 inches. A powerful wand."

Marvolo inclined his head and the wand maker went back to the boy. As he looked over Evans his eyes widened. The man did a double take as if not believing what he was seeing.

The wand marker said shaking himself from his thoughts," Well come closer lad. What's your wand arm?"

"I'm right handed," came the short reply.

Marvolo watched as Evans was measured. It reminded him much of his own time getting a wand. Evans stood stock still as it went on. His eyes never left the wand maker. Like he was preparing in case of an attack on his person.

Finally the wand maker held out a wand for the boy to try. He said," Ash and Dragon heart string 11 inches."

Evans raised an eyebrow and the man sighed," Well give it a wave."

Evans did as he was told. The glass lamp exploded and the wand was gently laid back on the table.

The wand maker said grabbing a new one," No matter I will fix it later. Try this one. Ash shadow Phoenix feather 10 and a half inches."

The boy waved it and the boxes behind the wand maker shot out. This caused both child and man to duck out of the way. The wand maker took the wand from the child grumbling under his breath.

They were still there an hour later. The pile of discarded wands was growing.

The man asked suddenly," Who was your father Mr. Evans?"

Startled the boy said," I don't know. I have always been in an orphanage."

The wand maker drummed his fingers on the desk. He said sounding far off," I wonder... could it be?"

Olivander disappeared for several moments into the back. Evans asked suddenly," What happens if I can't get a wand?"

Marvolo answered unconcerned," Worst comes to worst we will get you a custom made wand."

Olivander came back carrying a wand box. It was a grey box with a spiraling unfamiliar symbol on it. The symbol seemed to spiral forever.

The boy took the wand and it was like someone opened a window. The temperature dropped. When the boy gave it a wave green and gold sparks came out. It seemed like they had a winner.

Harrison's POV

When he picked up the wand he felt like it was his perfect fit. For the first time in his life he felt like something truly belonged to him.

Mr. Riddle asked from behind him," What kind of wand is it?"

Olivander said his eyes never leaving the wand," Ash and time dust 11 inches. You are meant for great things Mr. Evans."

Harrison nodded carefully. This wasn't the first time he saw the symbol. In fact he had the exact same symbol on his right shoulder. One that he always kept hidden from others.

Everyone already thought he was a freak. There was no reason for him to give them more ammunition. So he kept it hidden from everyone.

Olivander said after they paid him," You should consider getting a belt, Mr. Evans. I'm sure it will come in handy later."

Harrison glanced at the old man from over his shoulder. He didn't get the chance to reply as they were leaving. Questions rang through his mind. What did the man mean? Did he know something that Harrison didn't?

He didn't get much time to consider this as Riddle pulled him close again. The feeling of being sucked through a straw overwhelmed him. He landed painfully on the ground when it stopped. Deciding he hated that form of transportation as he gained his feet he glared at the man.

Riddle held out a ticket and said," Spetmember first you must be at King's cross by 11 am. If you are late the train will leave without you. Platform 9 and three quarters is in between 9 and ten. You just walk in through the barrier. Good luck."

With that the dark haired man was gone. This left him to haul his trunk up to the orphanage and into his room. At least he had something to do for the rest of the summer. Maybe he could find out about the strange things that happened around him.


	2. Hogwarts

A/N Thanks for the reviews and support. Glad everyone seems to enjoy the new cross over.

alchemicpikachu: Thanks for the review my friend. As you well know I hate wand scenes. If I never have to do another it will be too soon.

Wrath of The Sun Deity: Thanks for the review my friend. I'm glad you like it so far. Hope to see you again in the next review.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for the review my friend. Yes he is confused. Who wouldn't be? It's not a matter of if. It's a matter of when he will be discovered. As for when that will be you will have to wait and see.

DarkRavie: Thanks for the review my friend.

Marvolo's POV

Annoyed he made his way to the Headmmaster's office. The barmy old man had called him up to his office on the last day before classes. He truly hated when the old man decided to do this. It was like he had nothing better to do than to annoy his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Something told him that there may be some truth to that idea.

Still he gave the password of M&M to the gargoyle. That old man needed a better password. Honestly. If someone wanted to get in all they had to do was go through the list of candy. If he was Headmaster the password would be in parseltounge.

When he bid to enter the office he was surprised to find someone he didn't recognize in it. The man appeared to be in his mid to late fifties. He had grey eyes reminisce of the Black family. If he didn't know better he would say the man was a black. He did know better though. All of age Black were in his service. So the question remained. Who was the man?

Albus as if reading his mind said cheerily," Tom come in. I'm glad you are here. I need to introduce you to our new professor."

New professor? He was almost completely sure that there wasn't any openings. So what job could he possibly do?

The man said in a gravelly voice," Albus I told you I'm only staying to search for the child. I have no intention of teaching."

"Lyon you know that to take a student you have to have their guardian's consent. Or their consent."

That gave him a last name at least. Lyon wasn't a familiar family name to him. A muggle born?

Marvolo asked suspicious," What child are you looking for? I have done most of the muggleborn introductions. Maybe i could help."

Lyon stared at him for a moment before replying," I am looking for the last in a long line of warriors. A seventh son of a seventh son."

That was an unusual request for a child. Not many pureblood families made that many magical children. In fact if they did the children would most likely be squibs. Unless of course they were Weasley's. That family was like rabbits when it came to breeding.

He said coldly," The only families that would come to mind are the Weasley's. Yet I believe they only have three sons. Is there something to help narrow down the search?"

Lyon shook his head as he replied," Sadly there is little to go on. Each one of us is different. Though I can tell you that he is 11. That's when out abilities begin to manifest. Different things will react strangely around him. Mainly muggoe electronics."

:They do that around all forms of magic. Is this guy just wasting our time? Why did Dumbledore agree to this?: came his aggregated thoughts.

Dumbledore said with a sigh," Merriman. Maybe he should know. At least to know what to look for."

"No."

"Merriman... old friend."

The way he said old implied that the man was older than even him. Which was odd. Merriman definitely didn't look old enough to be older than the Headmaster.

The man glared at the headmaster for a long moment. Marvolo for his part was getting aggregated. It was obvious that he didn't know enough to make a decision on this. Yet they were arguing about telling him. While he was right in front of them.

Finally the man said," I don't trust him Albus."

"That's the same thing you told Dippet about me when he wanted to bring me into this. Tom may very well be the only person that could find your missing seventh son."

All attention was back on him again. Mistrust clear in the grey eyes. His shoulders slumped slightly in defeat.

Finally he said defiance still in his tone," The child we are looking for is the last of the old ones. In truth we are neither young nor old. I cannot and will not elaborate on that point. Telling you even that is dangerous."

Marvolo was beginning to get a head ache. Both of these men loved their riddles. That told him absolutely nothing of value. An old one? More like senile old men.

He asked deciding to humor them for a little longer," How many of you are there?"

"Six including the boy."

Okay there were six of them including an eleven year old child. He would still bet money on the idea that whoever this boy was, was a pureblood. As he watched the "old one" he knew that there would be nothing more said on the matter. Merriman it seemed was more secretive than even he was. If they wanted to find the boy quickly that would slow them down. They didn't even have a general description. Just that he was a seventh son of a seventh son. This would be a long year.

Harrison's POV

Over the course of the month before he was to start at Hogwarts weird happenings continued to happen. He had hoped with his wand that they would stop. If anything they only increased. The radio the day before he was to leave exploded when he stepped into the room.

Animals no matter what they were, were afraid of him. They went to the zoo all the animals moved to the opposite side of their enclosure. Eventually they had to leave because as long as he was there none of the animals would come close.

In the privacy of his room he tried to find a way to stop this. Nothing he had found explained it. As far as he could tell magic didn't make animals afraid of him. There were even magical creatures. It left him frustrated and confused.

The morning of September 1st he was taken to the station by one of the caretakers. She sneered at him as he left but didn't say anything. He was glad to not have to stay with them for the next nine months. Nothing was at the orphanage for other than pain and sorrow. With any luck this school would be come his home.

It took some searching but eventually he found how to get on the platform. He walked through a barrier following behind a black haired man and his son. The boy appeared to be close to his own age. Harrison didn't like him upon looking at him closer. He had an arrogant spoiled air about him. No he would find someone else to talk to.

As early as he was the train wasn't very full yet. To get some privacy he took a compartment towards the back of the train. Surprisingly he wasn't the only one who had the same idea. A boy with hair as black as his own sat in it. He had a hooked nose and a cold demeanor about him.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Came his short question.

The other boy raised his head and his onyx eyes bored into his green ones. After a moment he said," Fine."

With a nod he put his trunk up in the overhead of the compartment. He already had his bag out with a book. It was his basic transfiguratjon book. In theory it seemed pretty easy. Part of him wanted to practice but he had nothing to practice on.

The day before he had tried practicing basic charms. His first lumos had been so bright it blinded him for a few seconds. He had no wish to repeat the incident. So he stuck to theory.

Halfway through the train ride the trolley came by. When asked if they wanted anything both boys shook their heads. While he had a few sickles left over he didn't want to use them. He would save up what was left of his money each year. It would come in handy later.

Lowering his book Harrison said," I'm Harrison Evans. You?"

The other boy looked at him as he replied," Severus Snape. You wouldn't happen to be related to Lily Evans would you?"

Looking away he said," I wouldn't know. I grew up in an orphanage."

Severus turned back to his book as he said," She has eyes much like yours. Though her hair is fiery red."

"You know her?"

"We grew up on the same street."

Silence fell upon them. While Severus acted cold something told him there was more to the other. That he should give him a chance.

"What house do you think you will be in?" Was the first thing he could think of.

Severus said after a moment of thought," Slytherin. What about you?"

Gryffindor was out. Harrison wasn't all that brave. While he was loyal it was only to those that earned it. That removed Hufflepuff. It would likely be Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Honestly he would be fine with either.

A small smile appeared as he said," Slytherin or Ravenclaw for me."

He caught the onyx eyes staring at him again. It was a moment before the reply came," As long as your not a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

They shared a shudder. Neither one of them wanted to be a lion. Bravery only got people killed. To be cunning would be the best. Or a raven to watch from afar.

Soon the they were told to change into their robes and the train stopped. It appeared they arrived at a village. Many of the older students were getting in carriages. The younger ones were following a giant of a man. He was calling all first years to the boats.

Both he and Severus moved towards the giant of a man. While his new friend ignored him Harrison kept a wary on him. It seemed the giant had a gentle countenance but he didn't trust what he. Only time would tell.

He and Severus got into a boat with a brown haired boy and a blond haired boy. Upon introducing themselves he found at they were Frank Longbottom and Damian Greengrass. Both boys were purebloods but weren't arrogant.

Damian said he was the youngest of the three. His middle brother was entering his fifth year. While the oldest just entering his final year.

Frank was an only child. He grew up with the boy at the station. Harrison now knew his name to be James Potter.

His initial assumption was correct. James Potter was arrogant spoiled child. Frank hoped that Hogwarts would change that but he wasn't counting on it. Frank was expecting to be put Gryffindor but had nothing against Slytherins. By the look in his eye Harrison knew that he was hoping to continue to be friends.

Wary but hopeful Harrison gave him a tentative smile. If he could keep his word then there was a chance.

Once out of the boats they were led to the castle. They stood in front of huge doors. A woman that appeared to be in her forties appeared.

She said looking at the crowd of students," In a few moments you will enter these halls to be sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor for the brave. Hufflepuff for the loyal. Ravenclaw for the studious. And finally Slytherin for the cunning. One of these houses will be your home and family for the next seven years. I will be back in a moment to lead you inside."

With that she left them alone. Immediately other students began to wonder about what they would have to do for the sorting. There were some ridiculous theories. Every thing from fighting a dragon to fighting a troll. Neither he nor Severus took part in the discussion. Harrison mainly because he was entranced by the feeling of magic that surrounded him. It was nothing like anything he ever felt before. Almost as if the magic was alive and was welcoming him home.

After a few moments the woman returned and said," We are ready for you."

They followed her through the door and into the Great Hall. All of them looked up as they walked in. What should have been a regular ceiling was in fact a perfect representation of the sky outside. It was extraordinary.

He was entranced by the magic of the room he didnt hear the sorting begin. It wasn't until his name was called that he remembered where he was.

"Evans, Harrison."

He snapped out of his reverie. It was his turn. He sat on the stool and a hat was dropped on his head. Was this some kind of joke? How was a hat supposed to sort him?

:Not a believer huh? Don't worry you will be.:

Harrison almost jumped out of skin. What the hell?!

A chuckle filtered into his mind as it said,: Don't worry lad this is how I sort you. Nothing I find in your mind will be repeated to anyone.:

Mistrust filled him. He asked,: How can I trust you?:

:I'm a magical artifact child. I will not lie to you. Though by your reactions and question I do believe you would do well in Slytherin. Yes I do believe so. Good luck child.:

Out loud the hat yelled," Slytherin."

His robes changed into those of Slytherins. He made his way over to the table. There was room at the end of the table. By the glares he received from the older years he knew he wouldn't be welcome with the older students.

He watched as Lily Evans was sorted into Gryffindor. Their eyes met. Severus words rang in his head. She really did have the same eyes as him. Were they related? Or was it just coincidence?

Severus was later sorted into Slytherin as well. He sat next to Harrison and soon the sorting was over.

Dumbledore said standing," Welcome new and old students to Hogwarts. Before the feast I would like to maje a few announcements. First off everyone should be aware that the Forbidden forest is just that. Forbidden. Next I would like to introduce an old friend of mine. Merriman Lyon. He will be taking up the position as swords master of Hogwarts and teaching rituals to those who wish to learn. Rituals is only for third years and up. Swords mastery is open to all students. With that said enjoy your food."

The food appeared in front of them. It was more food than he had ever seen before. If the school fed him well like this he would definitely stick around. No more living on orphanage rations.


	3. Salazar Slytherin part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

alchemicpikachu: Thanks for your review my friend. Yes I realize it's a little peculiar. Then again he needed something that wouldn't put suspicion on him. You will understand later. As for his family that will take time.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Oh it's not quite that simple. As time passes it will be more and more obvious if one knows what to look for. Just keep reading.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

It had only been one day and he already hated this school. Slytherins hated him for being a mudblood. The other houses mistrusted him for being a Slytherin. That and whoever made their schedules was trying to get someone namely him killed.

Monday  
8-9 Charms with Gryffindors  
9:10-10:10 Defense against the dark arts. Gryffindor  
10:20-12:30 free period  
12:30-1:30 lunch  
1:40-2:50 History of Magic Gryffindors  
3-6 free period  
6-7:30 dinner

Most days were the same. The only difference was that on Tuesday and Thursdays they had potions and astronomy. That Friday they would also start flying lessons.

Saturday's had swordsmanship in the mornings. It was not required but recommended for the first years. Second years and above had it in their schedules if they chose it.

He had been intrigued by the professor. He could feel the power that radiated off the man. It was a different kind of power than what he felt with the others. Such power made him curious but cautious.

If the orphanage taught him one thing. It was that adults could not be trusted. The teachers were no different. They turned a blind eye to the bullying that was done to him. His only friend was Severus Snape. A fellow first year. Like him Severus did not have the happiest childhood. His father was physically abusive to him and his mother. They had something along the lines of a kinship between them. It was them against the school.

He sighed as potion's class finished. Professor Slughorn taught it and like all the other professors he ignored the hatred in his class. Especially when it was directed at the two nobodys.

Harrison was sure that if given the chance Severus would be a potion master one day. His talents were natural. All the while Harrison on the other hand struggled to control his magic.

The magic within him wanted to lash out at everyone. For years he had thought it was a disease and he learned to keep it under wraps. At least for the most part. That control helped him here. Surrounded by magic though it was much more difficult.

Something new was tugging at his subconscious. It was similar to the feeling that he had when been brought to Diagon Alley. So far nothing had happened but it was on its way. Whatever it was.

Potions had been their last class. So far their only homework had been reading assignments. It had been easy but boring.

"Hey I'm going back to the common room. Are you coming?"

It was Severus. Harrison rubbed a hand over his eyes. As much as he wanted to spend time with his friend he knew he wasn't safe. Wasn't safe in the common room. The other members of his house would kill him.

Their head of house was the Defense against the Dark Arts professor. While the man had not been friendly towards him he didn't expect this. This uncaring attitude towards the bullied.

He shook his head as he said," I can't. They will kill me in there. I'm going to find an abandoned classroom to practice in."

Severus raised an eyebrow as he said," They won't kill you. Make your life uncomfortable but they won't kill you. Come on let's find a classroom."

Harrison said slightly shocked," You don't have to. There isn't a need for us both to be hated."

Severus said calmly," Slytherins have to stick together. Even if the others don't follow the rule I will. So let's go."

He opened his mouth to continue to argue. A sharp look from Severus made him shut it again. Without much of a choice they went to one of the abandoned classrooms.

A tugging sensation was more insistent on his core. More so than it had been before. It startled him enough that it made him stumble. Severus sent him a strange look but he shook his head. The last thing he wanted was his friend to find out about his strangeness.

Listening to other students he learned that most of them didn't have his issues. Animals weren't scared of them. They couldn't sense magic of wizards or witches. Unless they let others feel their magic. Most of the time it would be Dumbledore or Riddle. Both of which he could feel without them letting loose their holds on their magic.

The tugging on his magic worried him the most. He didn't know what it was from. Or even why it was bothering him the way it did. The lack of information scared him. Scared him more than anything else.

Once they were sure they wouldn't be found out he pulled a feather out of his bag. Severus did the same. While his friend had already mastered the levitation charm. It wouldn't do for the other to be complacent. Making it float was one thing. Getting to move and float at the same time was the real trick.

So far Harrison could not get his feather to float. Twice he made the damn thing explode. No matter what he tried it would either not float or it would explode. It terrified him to try again.

Severus said in a calm tone," Calm down, Harrison. If you are excited your magic will act accordingly. You must be calm if you want the feather to float."

He took long deep breaths. Severus was right. From what their professors said magic reacted to emotions. Dark magic especially was fuelled by emotions.

The concept of dark and light magic confused him. Both magics seemed to be fuelled by emotions. Whether it was calm or erratic emotion. Either way they were still emotions. There weren't many books on the subject either. So he was on his own about finding out about the different kinds of magics.

As his practice continued he began to get more and more frustrated. Just like in the classroom he was unable to make it float. On his fifth try the feather exploded.

With a growl he turned away from it. He hated this! Why wouldn't his magic work for him?

Severus said watching him closely," Maybe we should take a break. Harrison you can't keep doing this. Learning magic takes time. We are all first years."

Yet no one else had made several feathers explode. No one else was having trouble doing even the simplest of magics. No matter where he went he was a freak it seemed.

Harrison said after a moment," I'm going to take a walk," When Severus went to follow him he shook his head," No. Alone Severus."

His friend seemed like he wanted to argue. Then he decided against it. Just like with the older boy you didn't push. Unless you wanted him to delve further into his own mind.

With the silent acceptance Harrison left the room. He went up further into the school. About the time he hit the fifth floor he noticed he was no longer alone. Gryffindors finding an alone Slytherin had decided to take their chances. One of them he knew but couldn't remember how.

One with black hair and hazel eyes said laughingly," Well look what we have here. A slimy little Slytherin. What do you think we should do to him Sirius?"

That's when he remembered this boy. It was James Potter. The Gryffindor bully. He hated anything to do with the Slytherin house. Even one day into the school year he already had a reputation. As a pureblood his skills with magic would far exceed Harrison's own.

Knowing his best chance was to run he took off. Since they blocked his way down he headed up. Hopefully he would be able to find a path that led back down on the other side.

The staircase changed on him halfway to the six floor. Instead of stopping it went straight to the seventh. In the small amount of time he had been there he never explored the seventh floor. For the moment he would have to take his chances. No doubt the Gryffindors were hot on tail.

Upon reaching the seven floor landing he took down the hallway. Only to notice with a grimace that it was a dead end. Pacing before a portrait he tried to find a way to escape.

Upon his third pace he was startled from his thoughts by a strange sound. Looking behind him where the wall had been before now stood a door. What the hell?

Footsteps were rapidly approaching. He knew if he didn't take his chances with the door he was a goner. So he flung it open and closed it just as fast. Then he waited with his eyes closed.

Nothing could be heard from the other side. The door itself remained unmoving against his back. Almost like the ones outside didn't see it.

Tentatively he opened his eyes and was amazed. Around him was something of a library. Books were everywhere. Almost three times the size of Hogwarts own library he knew in this lifetime he would never finish them all. It was amazing to see such a thing.

A voice hissed angrily,§ Go away, Tom. I told you yesterday I won't help you destroy yourself.§

Who? What? His eyes searched the room. Looking for the person that had spoken. In a far corner he saw a portrait. From what he had seen in the full day was that all portraits in the school could talk. Not all of them chose to.

He replied curious,§ I'm not sure who Tom is but I'm not him.§

The voice snapped back,§ Who are you? Come closer boy!§

Harrison flinched and was tempted to turn and leave. If he did that then there was a chance that Potter and his friends were still there. So with a small amount of hesitation he moved into the portraits line of sight.

It seemed they were both shocked at the other's appearance. It only took half a second for Harrison to recognize the portrait at. It was Salazar Slytherin. The Founder of his house.

Marvolo's POV

On his way to the room of requirement he noticed a group of four Gryffindors. Normally he would have snarled at them and sent them on their way. They seemed to be searching for something though. So he listened in.

The Potter heir growled," Where did that slimy snake go? There isn't a place for him to hide here."

The Black heir was the next to speak," I don't know! Could there be a passage? Come on help me look James."

Two brown haired boys tried to push on the walls. Knowing if they kept looking they might stumble across the room. He intervened.

Coldly he snarled," Potter! Black! Lupin, Pettigrew!"

All four boy's jumped. They turned to look at him. Each holding a guilty expression. No doubt they knew he heard what they said about Slytherins.

He said," Leave this area before I assign you a detention."

They looked like they were going to argue. Then they nodded. No doubt they didn't want to get the first detention of the year. Especially given they were first years. They left like kicked puppies with their tails between their legs.

Once he was sure they were gone he paced in front of the wall. He wanted to speak to Salazar now. His mind though kept returning the Slytherin the Gryffindors were looking for.

It would have to be a first year. Even the Potter heir wouldn't be able to take on higher years with four first years. He was just not that talented.

When the door appeared he internally breathed a sigh of relief. If the Slytherin didn't want to be found it would not have appeared. Not that he cared much. Salazar would not speak to anyone but those who could speak parsletounge.

When he entered the room it was the same as it always was. A library with Salazar's portrait in a corner. The distinctive lack of a young Slytherin was intruiging.

He asked suspicious,§ Salazar is there a young Slytherin here?§

The portrait gave him its best are you stupid look as it replied,§ Marvolo you know there is no one here. Even if there was I only speak to parslemouthes.§

He let the hold on his magic loose a little. Trying to sense if someone else was in the room. With a sense of disappointment he didn't find anything. It was just him in the room.

Turning his attention back to Salazar he decided to find the Slytherin later.


	4. Salazar Slytherin part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

R. A Cross:Thanks for the reviews my friend.

Shadow Wolf 15846: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. It will definitely prove to be interesting. They will suspect him for it but without proof they can do nothing.

Dark Neko 4000: Thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

He was going to burn the portrait. He was going to learn a fire spell and burn it. What in the hell was he even? From what he could tell at the moment. A ball of fur.

From his position behind the bookcases he could see his head of house. Marvolo Riddle. The man had cast an unfamiliar spell. One that sent his fur straight up. The animal part of him didn't like it.

He listened as the two spoke. Riddle was first," Sal tell me you have changed your mind. I need those books."

Salazar replied coldly,§ I told you Tom I will not help you destroy yourself. If you're going to split your soul it will be without my help.§

Riddle looked tired as he replied,§ Then tell me what is wrong with wanting to live forever. Help me find another way.§

The professor wanted to live forever? That would be a lonely existence. To watch everyone you cared about wither and die. If it was him he wouldn't want to live forever.

Salazar said impatiently,§ As I told you when you were a boy, Tom. Horcruxes are not the way. If you want my help you will swear an oath on your magic to find another way. Until then I will not help you.§

What in the bloody hell was a horcrux? Something told him he didn't want to know. In fact if Salazar Slytherin himself was warning one against it. He knew for a fact he didn't want to know.

After more arguing his head of house finally left. A wave of magic fell over him once more and he found himself standing human. It was the oddest thing he had felt ever.

Moving towards the portrait he asked," What did you do to me?"

For a moment the portrait stared at him in shock. Then amusement took over.

Salazar asked,§ Do you know what language we are speaking?§

Had the portrait gone senile? They were speaking English. When he said as much the portrait laughed. This made his ears go red with embarrassment. He hated being laughed at. It was just like at the orphanage.

He said angrily,§ English. Do you think I'm an idiot?§

The portrait shook its head as it replied,§ No child. It is not English but parseltounge. No one but my descendants can speak it. So far that means only you and Tom.§

Parseltounge? The ability to speak to snakes? He had never tried to speak to animals before. They were always terrified of him. Just like he had problems with his magic.

He asked suspicious of the dead wizard,§ Do you know why animals are afraid of me then? Why my magic doesn't work for me like for others?§

Salazar said cocking his head to the side,§ It seems you are like others I have met. From what I understand you have one currently in Hogwarts. Meeting him will answer many of your questions.§

§Who? I don't understand. More importantly. What did you do to disguise me?§

Another amused glance flickered across Salazar's face. When he replied it shocked him,§ I turned you into your animagus form. It should be easier now that you have done it once. Though I recommend you not trying it alone until you mastered it. I believe you are some kind of dog. Maybe a Black lab or something along those lines.§

For some reason black lab didn't sit well with him. At least not internally. He would have to do some research on different kinds of dogs. Maybe one would call to him.

§Am I allowed to come back here? Or bring people I trust?§

His first friend was beginning to gain his trust. While it wasn't fully there yet. Maybe one day he could bring Severus to this room.

The portrait looked exasperated as it replied,§ If you must. If you do you must tell them your secret first.§

While it was disappointing it made sense. If he was to trust them with one secret he should trust them with all of them. It was not meant to be however.

As he began to say goodbye the world began to spin. Instead of a room that was a library it was changing. Changing right up until he landed painfully in front of a fireplace.

:That wasn't normal,: were his first thoughts. The next were where in the hell was he?

His first thoughts had been right. Instead of a library it was a common room. None that he had been in before.

Harrison froze when he felt something touch his neck. Something that felt very much like a wand. Oh this wasn't good.

Severus' POV

Worry filled him. His friend had been gone for too long. Harrison wasn't one to miss a meal. That was something easily recognized about the boy. So when he didn't show up to dinner Severus was worried.

Of course none of the other Slytherins noticed or cared. Who cared about a Mudblood nobody? In this case it was him.

After dinner he stopped their head of house and said," Sir, I can't find Evans. He's never missed a meal since being here."

Unconcerned the man replied," He probably got lost Mr. Snape. It's only been a day since you arrived. He will turn up."

Severus had to bite his lip to keep from arguing with the man. If it had been anyone else he would have believed it. This was Harrison though. The boy was a natural with the castle. Almost as if the ancient magic favored him above the others.

Before either of them could say anything there was a yelp and a loud curse. One that should not have been coming out of an eleven year old's mouth. They turned a corner to see Harrison glaring at empty space. It was if someone had been there and wasn't anymore.

Their head of house said sternly," You missed dinner, Mr. Evans."

Harrison started then stared at them in shock. It was as if he wasn't expecting to see them.

The boy ignored them for a moment and said," Tempus."

Then he stared in shock at the numbers. Shock turned to relief. Whatever happened to his friend had scared him. Scared him enough that he lost track of time.

Then he turned his attention to them and said," Sorry professor, Severus. I lost track of time."

There seemed to be more he wanted to say. Yet he didn't. What was his friend hiding?

Riddle said glowering at the boy," Don't let it happen again. I don't care what you do for breakfast and lunch. Dinner is mandatory however. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Evans?"

A curt," Yes, sir," was given.

With that Riddle turned and left. Once he was out of earshot Harrison let out a breath of relief. Severus moved closer curious to find out what happened.

Harrison looked around them warily and said," Not here. I know you have questions. I can't answer them."

Honestly that didn't surprise him. They had only just met. Severus wouldn't trust the green eyes boy with his secrets either. Though it made him even more interested. Especially considering the other looked like he was going to pass out.

Severus said calmly," Let's get you to the dorms. You look like your exhausted."

As they began to walk towards the common room a question hit him. When did Harrison learn tempus?

Harrison's POV

Exhausted wasn't the half of it. Part of him wished he could tell Severus what was happening. There just wasn't enough trust between them. Maybe after a few months.

He leaned heavily onto the other boy to make it to their common rooms. If the other had let him go he would have collapsed. His mind was still reeling from what had happened.

Flashback

The wand that was pressed to his neck scared him. If the wizard behind him wanted to. He could kill him. Even in the face of danger Harrison kept his head up. If he was to die it would be with dignity. As much dignity as an eleven year old could have.

A voice he recognized asked," Who are you? How did you get in this room?"

It was the same voice as the portrait. Salazar Slytherin. How? While he wanted to turn and confirm this he couldn't with a wand at his throat.

So he answered," My name is Harrison Evans. I'm a first year Slytherin."

A forceful hand turned him around to face the person. A tall black haired man stood before him. Cold green eyes met his fearful green ones. It truly was Salazar Slytherin.

The man said his wand never wavering," I am the head of Slytherin, boy! You are most certainly not one of my students."

This shouldn't have been possible. Time travel wasn't possible. It was just something that humans wished could happen. Yet there was no other explanation. Right in front of him was a man who had been dead for well over a thousand years.

By the angry look in the man's cold eyes he had to speak quickly. Otherwise he might lose his head.

He said panicking slightly," Wait! I'm a Slytherin. Just not from this time. I'm not even sure what year this is. One moment I was speaking to Salazar Slytherin the portrait then I was here."

The room was so different from the library he stood in just minutes prior. It confused him greatly. How could it change so much? If he got out of this alive he would have to research it.

The man asked," What year are you from boy?"

"1970."

There was no physical reaction. Instead the man just stared at him. Finally the wand disappeared and the man waved him over to a set of chairs. Harrison sat as indicated chair. He knew the wand could appear just as quickly as it left.

Salazar said," That explains both your attire and why I don't know you. Your an old ones. By your age a newly awakened one. Where is your mentor?"

Mentor? What in the hell was he talking about? Harrison had always been alone. No one cared about the strange orphan.

The confusion must have shown on his face because the man growled. It was a sort of frustrated growl that reminded him of an animal.

The man hissed to himself angrily,§ Those old fools. They should know better than to allow an untrained child out on his own. A scrawny one at that.§

§Scrawny! Who the bloody hell do you think you are?!§ came his outraged hiss.

The man's eyes widened. This was the first true reaction he had out of the man. Shock and disbelief crossed through his gaze. While anger swept through his own.

Finally the other said," You are an intruiging child. And a powerful one. How the others have not found you yet is a mystery to me. For now you are welcome to return here as you please. No doubt it will annoy a certain wizard."

:Annoy who?: Harrison wondered silently. Maybe the mentor he had spoken of.

If he was to have a mentor to teach him why had the other not done so? Why was he to always be alone?

End of flashback

He was drawn from the memory by Severus worried voice. Apparently he had been lost in his head for too long. Shaking his head he turned to the other boy.

Once he realized that Harrison had come out of it he stopped. The other dormmates just looked down their noses at him. Disdain clear in their eyes.

Harrison said taking a deep breath," I'm fine. I was just thinking about earlier."

It was too early to retire to bed. Then again... He pulled out the notebook Salazar had given him. It was blank and the man had suggest that he write down anytime he stepped through time. Whether on accident or on purpose.

So he did. He jotted down when and where he ended up. Something he would have to be careful of was where it happened. If it happened in a public spot someone was going to notice.

With that done he retreated to his trunk to grab one of his textbooks. Better to get ahead while he could. Free time would not be often until he could control his magic.


	5. Potter curse part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

alchemicpikachu: Thanks for your review my friend. Yeah but he is still looking for immortality.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Things are going to be interesting.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

Three weeks passed much the same as his first week had. Before long it was already October. The only real difference was he was moving through time at least once a day.

Salazar as the Founder had asked him to call the elder had become something of a mentor. He taught Harrison meditation to control his magic. While he was still in the beginning stages of it his magic no longer lashed out wildly. With the exception of when he was angry.

In turn he found out that the ball of fur he had been was his animagus form. What the animal was at that point was hard to tell. He was some kind of canine with all black fur. Though he was allowed an hour each time to spend in his animal form.

The time he was spending in the past was increasing. At first it was only an hour or two. Now he was up to four hours. If this continued he might not be able to make it back.

One of the things that had changed since the first week was he was no longer interested in sportsmanship. At least not learning it from Professor Lyon. The man was a bastard. He was worse than Riddle.

While he went to the class he didn't try in it. For whatever reason Lyon didn't like him or any of the other Slytherins. His main focus was on the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

So while he didn't try in class he memorized every form. When he ended up in the past or was alone he would practice them. It came far easier to him than using his magic did. It was like greeting an old friend.

On Halloween everything decided it was going to come to head. Classes had gone as they always had. He struggled in class while gaining control on his own time. Never letting on that he was better than what he showed.

He and Severus were making their way to the feast. It was supposed to be a huge deal. Given that their practice had run over they were already late. Professor Riddle was going to be pissed. Not that Harrison cared that much. The man was a bastard.

He felt a strong tugging sensation. He was being pulled through time again. This time however the sensation was far stronger than he ever felt before.

Looking around he realized he had stopped. Severus with a question look stopped with him. The world began to spin. He knew what was happening but could not stop it. He was taking both himself and Severus through time.

Harrison landed perfectly on his feet when it stopped. By now he was used to it. Severus however was not so lucky and landed with a thump on the rock floor.

He asked grumpily getting to his feet," What was that? What kind of magic was that?"

Casting a tempus that was fainter than before he said," That was a magic that I'm still learning."

His magic was not overwhelming anymore. Could that last step through time have used up to much of his magic? Then he remembered Severus. He had never travelled with another person.

A voice said from behind him," Ah brat there you are. I was wondering if you would show up today."

Both he and Severus turned. Salazar stood there with a heavy tome in his hand. The man didn't even look up as he spoke. Most likely he followed his magical presence.

When he did look up his green eyes sharpened at the sight of Severus. He asked sharply," Who is this?"

Severus breathed in surprisec," You're Salazar Slytherin!"

An amused smile tugged at both of their lips. Despite the fact that Severus wasn't supposed to be there.

Salazar replied," Yes, little snake I am Salazar. Harrison why is he here?"

Harrison explained what had happened. How they had been walking to the feast when it happened. Salazar seemed lost in thought for a little while.

Inevitably they began wandering to the Great Hall. The other founders were already there. They having been used to his sudden appearances greeted him. Helga and Rowena were friendly as usual. Gordric was gruff but friendly in his own way. The man promised to help him with his swordsmanship and dueling later. They shared a look but soon the older man turned back to his food.

He led Severus to the table he usually sat at if he was there for a meal. The school was different during this time. Instead of four long tables there was two. Ravenclaws sat with Slytherins and Hufflepuffs with Gryffindors. That was just how the majority of them liked it. Many students sat where they pleased regardless.

His usual spot was next to a Gryffindor boy named McMillan and a Slytherin known as Eathon. Both had gotten used to his strangeness and welcomed him as their heads of house did.

Other students mainly ignored him but not these two. Eathon had become a close friend. While McMillan had become someone to learn from. Despite him being a Gryffindor. They were both two years older than him and so they could help more with his schoolwork than someone his own age.

By the end of dinner when there still wasn't a tug on his core he began to get worried. Usually within an hour or so he would begin to fill a tug. Even small ones that told him he would be going back. Now there was nothing. Were they stuck here?

Marvolo's POV

Anger filled him as he stalked around the hall that night. The entire school was on alert. Two Slytherin first years had disappeared. No one could find them. So far the only place they hadn't checked was the Forbidden Forest and the Room of Requirement.

Marvolo for his part was checking the Room of Requirement. The other professors would check the forest. That was not some place he wanted to be on All Hallows Eve. Especially given the night was the full moon.

The Room of Requirement opened as it usually did. A quick spell told him that only he and the portrait were there.

He hissed at it,§ You wouldn't have seen two Slytherin first years would you have, Salazar?§

The portrait gave him the are you stupid look. That meant no he had not seen the missing students. To his surprise however the portrait sighed.

It said,§ The children are safe. Where they are I can't say.§

§Can't or won't?§

It wasn't that he cared about them but they were his students. He had to find them. Severus would have his mother looking for them. Harrison wouldn't have anyone looking for him. He was an orphan.

Salazar said with a laugh,§ Can't. You wouldn't believe me if I told you where they are.§

What could possibly be so outrageous that he wouldn't believe the Founder? Upon receiving that look the old man sighed.

He said forlornly,§ Those children won't be found by you. The only one who can find them in this school is Merriman Lyon. Given that he doesn't know what he is looking for. You will have to wait for the boy's return.§

Lyon. That bastard old one? He disliked the Slytherins. There wasn't a chance he would help in the search. So he would have to take Salazar's advice for the moment and wait for the children to return.

Wait he did. By the time a week had passed the search had been called off. There was no sign of the children and all of their supplies were still there. There wasn't anything anyone could do any longer.

Soon the two boy's faded from the memory of the students. All except for Lily Evans. The first year Gryffindor asked once a week about the boy's. Even with no new information she didn't stop.

James' POV

It was finally Christmas break. He had been waiting for this for almost a month now. It was James' favorite time of year. Not only was it a holiday but also his birthday was right before. So he got double the presents.

The only thing that could have made it better was if Lily Evans would stop ignoring him. Ever since the slimy Slytherins had disappeared she ignored him even more. It was as if she thought he had a hand in there disappearance.

As he entered the sitting room he heard his father say," We can't hide the truth from him anymore, Dorea. James has a right to know about the Potter curse."

He stopped his hand on the nob. What curse? He knew that they were cursed to have unmanageable hair. What else was there?

His mother said angrily," You can't, Charlus. He's just a boy. He doesn't need to know about what happened until he's older."

Charlus said with a sigh," There's no way to stop this. You know what the old books say. My own father told me when I was his age. Now I need to pass down the information."

His mother asked sounding slightly hysterical," Why him? Why you?"

His father sighed as he said," Because I'm the seventh son. That in itself isn't a big deal. The fact that James was the oldest of a set of triplets is."

He heard his mother gasp. It was luck that she did. It hid his own gasp. How was his father, a seventh son, Lord Potter? It shouldn't have been possible. Unless his six older brothers died.

The door he was listening at suddenly opened. He tumbled into a pair of warm arms. They caught him before he hit the ground. Looking up he saw his father's warm brown eyes staring down at him.

He said his voice hoarse with disbelief," Father..."

Charlus nodded to his mother. She threw her hands up in exasperation. Then turned and left the room. It was to be a conversation for just the two of them.

Charlus pulled him towards the couch. Once James sat on it he took the chair across from him. For a moment there was nothing but silence. It was as if Charlie was trying to steel himself for what he had to say.

When he spoke it was with a sad tone that James never heard him use before," James there is something I need to tell you. What is said today cannot go any further than this room. The only ones who know the story are myself, your mother, and the goblins."

James squared his shoulders. If his father thought he was old enough to learn this secret he would tell no one. Not even Sirius and his other best friends. What could it be though? Curiosity was killing him. He had to know.


	6. Potter curse part 2

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Hahahahaha sorry for the cliffhanger. It will be worth it I promise.

James' POV

He sat on the couch while his father sat in his favorite chair. There was some part of him that knew this wasn't a happy story. His mother never acted like that before.

His father said," James you know how our family is designated as a light family. What you are taught in school is not correct. In truth the designation is not correct. Our world no longer goes by the old ways however. Thanks to the muggleborn population."

James felt anger flood through him. The old ways inhibited the muggleborns. Most purebloods wanted them to be nothing more than second class citizens. James hated that ideology. Honestly he thought his father was better than that.

As if sensing his thoughts his father said," Listen to what I have to say before you condemn me, James. There are four types of magicals. Light, Darkness, Neutral and Grey. Our cores are defined by this. That doesn't mean we can use other magics it's just more difficult. Potter's family magic is Grey. That means we can do light, dark, and neutral magics freely. I went to school with a boy whose magic was naturally dark and was thought to be a muggleborn. It turned out he was a halfblood who had been abandoned."

What did this have to do with anything? Why was his father telling him these things? James didn't understand.

Charlus continued," Many years ago our ancestors swore an oath of neutrality in the real war between the Light and the Darkness. I don't mean Light and Dark magic. Our world needs both to survive. Otherwise eventually we will lose our magic entirely. No what I mean is the true Light and Dark. Each has their own representatives. I believe you met one of the Light's representatives this year. A man by the name of Merriman Lyon."

The sword play teacher? How was the old man a Light representative? He would make a better history professor than anything else. Still he dutifully listened to his father.

"He is what's called an Old One. My father described them as people neither young nor old being outside of time. No one is sure when exactly he is from. Just that he comes and goes as he pleases. Never looking any different than if you had just seen him yesterday. No one is sure how many Old Ones there are. Just that they are the protectors of the world. The Dark I only know of one. Though I have never met him. They call him the Rider. Not much is known about him but he's the reason that we are the last of the Potters."

Now his interest was even more peaked. What could Rider have done to his family?

His father seemed to compose himself some before he said," The oath of neutrality was to protect our family. My great great great grandfather broke it. He was a friend of an Old One and decided to side with them. According to the family journals our family was cursed to never have more than a single child. That every child we would have would be struggle. Even to get through childhood."

James remembered how sickly he used to be. Even though he had been vaccinated he came down with Dragon Pox. Then he came down with wizarding flu.

The fact that his father was a seventh son spoke of the trials he had. He was the only living sibling out of at least six others. It made James wonder about his own siblings. They had said he was the oldest of a set of triplets.

He asked carefully," What happened to my younger siblings, Father?"

For a moment his father was silent then he said," Let me continue first then I will answer," he nodded," Ever since then there has only ever been one Potter child at a time. I was the only child to survive past their third birthday. When your mother and I tried to have you it was difficult. We tried for years to have a child. For a long time we thought I was infertile. Then we found out your mother was pregnant I was so happy. Then we found out that we were having triplets. It was such a happy time. In the years since I found out about the curse I had forgotten."

James knew where this was going. His siblings were dead. Just like his father's.

His father said," Three weeks after we brought you home it happened. I was working late and Dorea was home alone with you. You were crying so she took you with her. When I came home I went to check on Harrison and Alexander. When I went into your shared room they were gone. We called the aurors. There wasn't a trace of any magical signatures. We searched for weeks and there was no leads. Eventually the ministry gave up. Your mother always blamed herself. That if only she had taken all three of you. It wouldn't have happened."

Now he understood both the happiness and the sadness that he saw on her face on his birthday. His mother was thinking about the two boys they had lost. The name Harrison stuck with him. There was a Slytherin named Harrison. It couldn't be. Could it?

His father said tiredly," There was one more thing. Something I never told your mother because I thought it was impossible. Being a pureblood heir you know that we only have one or two children. The reason for this is because the more children we have the more strain it puts on our bodies. Having too many could kill us. Also the more children a wizard and witch have the less magically powerful they will be. This however happens when the magical core is formed when they are three. If it isn't formed right the child is rindered a squib."

That was why there was only one or two children to a family. It was something he wondered about. Something Lily had once asked him because she couldn't find it in any of the books. He didn't know how to answer her. It made sense though.

His father's next words sent ice down his spine," What I never told your mother was that there was a prophecy. One about the seventh son of a seventh son. A seventh of a seventh arises. Born to fight the true Darkness is his destiny. Through time he crosses to right the wrongs and find the signs. Six signs to ward off the dark once more. A seventh of a seventh arises. I suspect that the Rider didn't know which one was the seventh. So he took both to rid the world of its hope."

James paled at the words of the prophecy. It could have just as easily have been him.

He asked," Who was my youngest brother?"

Despite his question he knew even before his father answered," Harrison. Harrison was the youngest."

Harrison's POV  
Three year time skip

Two black haired teens landed painfully on the stone steps. The taller black haired boy landed on the smaller. The smaller groaned. It took several moments for either of them to move.

The taller boy rolled off and they got up. Harrison shook his head trying to clear his head. No matter how many times he stepped through time it made his head fuzzy.

Harrison asked," When are we now?"

Looking around he saw the familiar stone walls. They were in Hogwarts. Given the age of the stone it wasn't back with the Founders. That made him sad. They had an interesting times with the Founders.

Severus said with a casual flick of his wand," Tempus."

The numbers appeared causing both of their hearts to stop. October 31, 1974 8:30 pm. They were back in their time. When they should have been.

They both grinned. Out of all the times they could have ended up. This was the best time. After the last one anything could have been better.

Severus said," We made it back. We are back home."

Home was a bit of stretch. While Severus had a mother here. Harrison had no one. He had felt most at home with the Founders who looked after him.

Harrison said with a fake smile," We are back. I guess our first order of business would be to find a professor."

Given the time the professors were likely supervising the Halloweeen feast. The moment they turned however both boys drew their wands. Slightly familiar men and women stood before them. It had been so long that neither was going to take a chance.

It wasn't until Albus Dumbledore stepped forward did they relax. Relax but not put away their wands. It had been three years since they had walked through time. Three years since these particular professors had seen them. It would be a miracle that they recognized either child off the back.

Dumbledore asked not at all perturbed by the wands," Where did you boys come from? I don't remember seeing you at the feast."

Harrison saw Marvolo Slytherin edging around the group. He was trying to get a clear view of the two boys. While Dumbeldore had not drawn his wand the Slytherin heir had.

Harrison elbowed his brother in all but blood. Severus barely gave a nod of acknowledgment. He saw the Defense professor as well. Thanks to their training with the Founders. Both boys could duel with the best. After all it wasn't every day someone could duel with Gordric Gryffindor and live to tell the tale.

Harrison answered eyeing the man carefully," I am Harrison Evans and this is Severus Snape. You don't remember seeing us because we weren't there."

He saw half of the professors stiffen. Behind them the students were beginning to come out. Shock courses through most of the student body. Here were two boys looking no older than fourth years pointing their wands at professors.

Most of the time Harrison would have agreed with them. Not when it came to himself and Severus. They had not survived stepping through time into multiple time periods only to be taken down by a professor. One whose only real achievement was taking down a Dark Lord.

Dumbledore's stopped their usual twinkling. He said in a much less cheerful tone," Maybe we should take this to my office boy's. So that we can confirm your identities."

The Head of Slytherin was around the professors. His wand was at the ready. Likely to stun them and get them away from the students. Too bad for him. If they had not been trained the way they had it would have worked. Silently he nudged Severus. They both prepared to use wordless spells.

They had become proficient with wordless magic. Any spell they knew they could use it wordlessly. They were still working on their wandless magic. Basic spells they could do but not as well as they could with a wand.

Harrison knew if they were stunned they would br searched. His book of spells and potions would be taken. Something he could not allow.

He snapped drawing the attention of the students," If you plan on stunning us. You have another thing coming. We will go to your office but under our own power. If you try something you won't like the consequences."

He could have threatened them further. It was only Severus hand that calmed him. They didn't know the full story not did they need to.

Dumbledore held out his hand as he said," Alright let's go then."

Harrison snorted a reply," If you think we are turning our backs to you. You're even crazier than I thought. Lead the way professor."

Realizing he would get nowhere with an argument the man led them to his office. Harrison kept his eyes open. Something told him an old one was near. As much as he didn't want to meet with them he had to. According to Sal there was something he had to know. His mentor refused to go into it telling him to find the Old One he who was meant to be his mentor.

It made him miss his time in the past. At least then he knew where he stood with people. Here he had been gone so long it was hard to tell. His memories of this time were not pleasant, either.


	7. Return to Hogwarts part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. It is more of a coibcinedence than anything else. The rider took both boys.

Marvolo's POV

He couldn't believe that the two boys that were walking to Albus' office were the same ones who disappeared. The two boys walked like they owned the castle. When they had left they were nobodies. Slytherin hated Evans because he was a muggleborn. They shunned Snape because he was friends with Evans. Then on Halloween during the boy's first year both had disappeared.

There had been an investigation made by the professors and the ministry. Despite their best attempts they could find no reason as to why they disappeared. Not a single malicious spell had been cast that night. No tracking or locating spells worked either. It was as if they boys had disappeared.

As the months passed the memory of the two boys faded. The searches were becoming less and less frequent. Until the two boys were nothing more than two more missing children amongst millions.

His time at Hogwarts didn't change with the missing boys. The only time he was reminded of them was when Eileen Prince died. There was an attempt by the father to tell the boy. Then no other messages.

The Halloween feast went as it always did. Children and adults ate too many sweets. Marvolo watched with a frown on his face. Something didn't sit right with him. The magic of the castle was unsettled. Almost like it could sense something was about to happen.

When the feast was over he and the other professors left. They found two teenagers standing in the entrance hall. Both looked extremely confused but happy. From their robes they were Slytherin students.

The stances they had were older dueling stances. Ones that were only taught by the Founders. Who only taught the best students the stances and skills. To see it in two unknown students was disconcerting. Even Marvolo the Slytherin Lord only learned two or three of them.

These two had learned more than that just by the way they carried themselves. If Marvolo had to guess they were students misplaced in time. All the way from the Founder's time period.

When they said their names it made every professor stiffen in shock. That wasn't possible. The boy's may look like fourth years but there was no way they could be the missing students. Yet when he looked at the boys logic flew out the window.

Both of the boys in front of them looked like older versions of the two that disappeared. Evan's black hair was as messy as ever. His green eyes shone like the killing curse. Snape's hair was the exact opposite. It was straight but no longer greasy as it once was. His eyes stared at them in suspicion.

When he began to edge around the professors Evans noticed him immediately. That's when things got interesting. Evans took a more defensive stance. Snape for his part took a open defensive stance that could quickly become an aggressive offensive. Both boys were well trained by an expert dueler.

To his surprise Albus seemed to humor the boys. It wasn't surprising when they refused to allow the professors to stand behind them. No doubt they feared being cursed in the back.

While he would do something like that Albus was too much of a Gryffindor. He didn't have it in him to do a cunning move like stunning someone in the back. The other professors would follow his lead.

Marvolo watched them with a sense of wariness. Whether these boys were really the two missing ones or not they had a lot to answer for. Where had they gone for all this time?

When they reached the gargoyle he had to turn his back on them. They would not allow him to follow them up instead. His hand never left his wand as he walked stiffly up the stairs. Even when he entered the office he turned to face the two as they came in.

Evans took in the room in an instant. Instead of relaxing the boy put himself with his back to a wall. Snape choose the other side of the wall to put his back to. Both of them kept their wands out.

Albus asked looking them over, "If you are Harrison Evans and Severus Snape where have you been all this time? We searched for you after you disappeared."

Snape glanced at Evans who answered coldly, "We have been a little of everywhere. Where exactly is none of your business."

Snape said to Evans, "Easy, Harrison. There's no need to start something here. Given what we know we will be gone again before this time next month."

Evan's eyes searched Snape's. There was something off about these two. To Marvolo it seemed as if they accepted that they would never stay in one spot. It was if they were stray dogs searching for a place to belong.

Marvolo said after a moment, "You boys were gone for three years. I think we deserve to know where you were. Not to mention why you believe that you will be home again."

Evan's made a clicking sound with his tongue but didn't comment. It seemed that the lion in snake's skin was gone. Now there was only a young snake who matured in his time away from them.

Marvolo looked across the professors gaging their reactions. Minerva had a sympathetic look on her face. Slughorn looked like he wanted to question them further. Dumbledore was barely concealing his exasperation at the lack of answers.

The expression he was most interested in was that of Merriman Lyon. It wasn't sympathetic or looking for answers. The expression was almost one of understanding. Like he knew exactly what was happening. Or at the very least suspected it.

Marvolo disliked the man as much as he did the first year. In the three years he stayed at Hogwarts he changed a lot of how the students acted. Those who were in his class didn't fight with other houses. Whether they were in class or outside of class they weren't allowed to fight each other. Those students in turn changed the way their friends acted. It made the school much calmer than it had been before.

That was not why he disliked the man. Merriman Lyon should have found his missing old one. A child born of a seventh son as a seventh son. Magic's chosen child. A seventh of a seventh would be more magically powerful than any other his age. Yet there was not a single in the year that fit that description.

To Marvolo it meant that the child they were looking for wasn't there. It was a logical conclusion. Still the old one remained.

Merriman said suddenly, "Albus I think I should talk to these two alone. It has to do with why I am here."

Albus looked between them his eyes narrowing in contemplation. Then he said, "Only if it's okay with the boys."

Evans shrugged but it was Snape who answered, "I would rather our Head of House stayed, if it's all the same to you."

There was a subtle glance at the other boy. Evans' eyes didn't stray from the old one. There wasn't any trust between them. It wasn't any better between him and the boys. He turned a blind to the bullying that they received. A muggleborn in Slytherin was unheard of. Snape was bullied because he hung around the muggleborn. To Marvolo they had to learn to deal with adversity. Otherwise they would continue to be bullied. So he did nothing to aid them.

They had to wait for the other professors to leave. Each shot a glance at the two boys as they left. Once it was just them Lyon moved from the corner he was in.

The old one said, "Since coming to this school I have been searching for a child. One who was an old one, like myself."

Both boys flinched. If Marvolo wasn't watching Evans so closely he would have missed the way his eyes hardened. Evans knew more than he was letting on.

Evans asked nonchalantly, "What would that have to do with us?"

Lyon said coldly, "There were advanced spells used in an effort to locate you. Spells that first years would not be able to stop. Even if you had been kidnapped it would have taken a powerful wizard to stop the spells. Instead of being stopped they weren't working. It was almost as if you both had been dead. Or lost in time."

Evans met the gaze evenly as he replied, "Or a magical school that is under the Fidelius charm. There are those out there you know."

Spoken like a true Slytherin. However the boy didn't know Albus very well. Or Lyon for that matter. All the schools were checked when the spells didn't work.

Marvolo said before Lyon could, "That would work... If we didn't think of that at the time. Word was sent out to all of the schools under the charm. Not one of them had new students matching your descriptions."

Marvolo saw a flicker of something go across the boy's green eyes. At first he wasn't able to identify it. When those eyes looked at him though he was. Pure anger directed at him.

Evans snarled, "You have no right to call yourself my Head of House. If I am to stay at this school for any amount of time I'll demand a resort. It's people like you who make the world what it is."

Snape said sounding tired, "Harrison you can't. The school has not allowed a resort in almost 700 years."

There was more he was going to say but he was cut off by a glare. They knew more than what they were saying. The three years away certainly improved Evans confidence.

Lyon sighed, "The more the person goes untrained. The wilder their magic will become. Stories have been told of untrained seventh sons of a seventh son. Where their magic killed everyone within 10 miles of them. Is that what you want?"

Evans asked seriously, "How can you expect either of us to be a seventh son? Severus is an only child. His father is an only child as well. I am an orphan who was left on the doorstep of my orphanage almost fifteen years ago."

With that the boy turned on his heel and left them to ponder the question. Snape however hesitated as if he thought of something.

He said looking at both men, "You know despite our travels and being unable to call any place home. There was one place he never wanted to return to. That was here. Not because of the students. He's used to being bullied by kids. It was because neither one of you gave him a chance. Slytherin blatantly ignored him and his pains. Despite the fact that you both share a similar past. Yes I know that you were an orphan. Do you honestly think that the orphanages have gotten better? For you Lyon you disregarded him because of the fact that he was an orphan. Despite the fact that he has more magical power than most seventh years. That was in his first year. It was no wonder that he couldn't use his wand properly. Neither of you saw this however. Instead you saw an orphaned muggleborn who had no idea what he was doing. You couldn't have been more wrong."

With that the Snape boy was gone as well. This left the two professors flabbergasted. They truly messed up with this child. The question was how to fix it?


	8. Return to Hogwarts part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

fanficnewbee: Thanks for your review my friend. They will get what's coming to them. Snape did what he thought was best.

76: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you liked it.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Harry doesn't know his family. The first kindness he received was in a time that wasn't his own. It's not about holding a grudge but being unwilling to trust those who have hurt him in the past. Whether knowing or not it is in one's blood that defines a seventh of a seventh.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

That night they were put back into the Slytherin dorms. Many of the Slytherins gave them suspicious looks but didn't say anything. At least while the other professors were there to hear.

When they were gone however it was Lucius who broke the silence, "You two have been gone for two years. Do you really think you deserve to be accepted back so easily?"

Both Harrison and Severus were only fourth years. Lucius Malfoy was a sixth year Slytherin perfect and family heir. He likely had his family magics behind him. Magic that he had been trained to use since he was old enough to hold a wand.

The two fourth years weren't worried however. Not like anyone else their age would be. No they had trained under some of the most powerful wizards in history. Spending time with Salazar thought them the Slytherin Hierarchy. Now that he knew this he knew that Lucius was the Slytherin King. It was likely that he had been for several years.

People like Avery who Harrison could see was fingering their wands were the court. Princes or princesses, and the knights. Slytherin code allowed any member of the House to challenge the king to the right of the throne. He was tired of the oppressive natures. If they wouldn't change he would make his challenge.

Severus whispered so that only Harrison could hear, "Don't do it. He's not worth it."

The cold look in his green eyes must have said it all. Severus stepped back. His best friend would support him but he didn't want anyone to curse them with their backs turned.

His attention returned to the older Slytherin as he said in an ice cold tone, "I don't care what you think you are entitled to, Malfoy. Mine and Severus' are none of your concern. If you continue to harass us, you will not like the consequences."

The familiar voice of Bellatrix Black laughed out, "What do you think you can do? You are just a fourth year. On top of that you have not attended a magical school for three years. You couldn't even use a simple levitation charm when you left. What do you think you can pull off now?"

Harrison's eyes seemed to glow with untold power. They all thought he was little more than a squib. How wrong they were. It wasn't that he didn't have magic but that he had too much. Too much and not enough control.

Now was different from back then. He could not control his jumps through time. He could however control his magic. If they thought he was the same scared eleven year old then they were sorely mistaken.

He raised his chin defiantly as he replied, "Back off. Now."

The doors to the common room opened, permitting a new person in. There was no backing down from the older kids. It must be their Head of House. Marvolo Slytherin turned that title into a joke. If he was a true Head of House then he would look after his students better. It seemed the man only cared about the purebloods.

Lucius said sounding like the arrogant pureblood he was, "Make your claim then, Evans. Let's see if you have the power behind your words."

Harrison said coldly, "I, Harrison Evans do so challenge Lucius Abraxas Malfoy to the Slytherin Throne."

The magical pressure in the air increased dramatically. His magic was responding to the challenge. There were several gasps of surprise and the Malfoy Heir's eyes narrowed.

Lucius snarled, "I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, the current Slytherin King, do hereby accept, Harrison Evans challenge to the Slytherin Throne."

Immediately the students put themselves as close to the walls as they could get. One student transfigured a dueling platform. Severus was also hugging the wall. His onyx eyes showed the confidence he held in his friend. They gave each other s barely perceptible nod.

Harrison jumped up onto the platform. Lucius was up there soon after. They both entered their stances. Harrison favored the one taught to him by Gordric.

Some of the older students laughed. To them it was an untrained mudblood trying to mimic a stance and failing. Still he didn't respond just waiting for the referee to announce the start.

A voice said, "3. 2. 1. Begin."

Harrison started with, " Tirar."

In Galician it meant throw. It worked similar to that of a flipindo. There was more power behind tirar than normal latin spells.

Lucius responded with a protego. It barely held up against his spell. Harrison could see the cracks that were deep in the shield. A simple shield spell would not hold up against his next spell however.

"Máximo Chama!"

Lucius had to throw himself down to avoid the flames. His flames were not a normal red but green just like his eyes. It was the same as his aura as well.

Before the other could react Harrison shouted, "Stupefy!"

A red beam hit the older boy's chest and he crumpled to the ground. Harrison turned to look each of the other members of his house. They all had varying degrees of shock on their faces. To them there was no way a puny fourth year could have pulled that off.

Harrison said a sense of tiredness coming over him, "Now if you don't mind, I want to rest. It's already been a long day. Far longer than any of you could possibly understand."

Then he made his way towards the dorms. Students parted bowing their heads slightly as he passed. Severus was hot on his heels.

Already the house elves had set up a dorm for him and Severus. Their beds were the only ones in it. Harrison pulled his trunk from inside his robes. Experience taught him to keep it in his robes. Just in case he walked through time earlier than expected.

Both he and Severus silently cast a enlargement charm, returning the trunks back to normal size. Harrison could have cast his spells silently if he chose to in the duel. He didnt want to play his hand too early. The less they knew about his abilities the better.

Severus said his voice sounding tired, "It's a good thing you finished that quickly. They will be looking to take away your power. At least they don't know the full extent of your spell casting. Even máximo chama is only a grade five spell."

Harrison sighed in return silently warding their dorms, "I'm going to sleep, Sev. If I am right we will be expected back at classes tomorrow."

Severus asked concern entering his eyes as Harrison stumbled heading over to his bed, "Are you okay?"

He leaned on the bed shaking his head. No he was not okay. Stepping through time had drained his core. On top of that he had been training before it happened. Using the spells he had chosen for the duel, only made his usual exhaustion worse.

Severus inquired moving to his trunk, "Do you need that potion, Salazar gave us? I have the recipe so it won't be impossible to recreate when we run out."

Harrison shook his head as he answered, "No. I think I just need to sleep it off. Wake me up in time to go to breakfast, please."

Severus smiled gently as he said, "Of course. Sleep well."

With that Harrison crawled into bed. He could change clothes in the morning. The moment his head hit the pillow he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Seventh son of a seventh son part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Not even a year in their eyes. He disappeared on Halloween.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

spidereye8: thanks for your review my friend. Not abandoned. Just slow updates. I'm glad you enjoy it.

Harrison's POV

The next morning he was shook awake by Severus. For a brief moment his groggy mind thought they were back in the Welsh plains. It was their last time jump before returning to their original.

He let out a groan as he rolled over and pushed himself up. Severus said, "Professor Dumbledore is going to have the other Professors test our knowledge. They want to make sure we are ready for fourth year."

Harrison stood as he replied, "They will be in for a surprise then. We both learned from the strongest wizards into history."

He pulled out his nightshirt revealing a toned chest with silvery scars crisscrossing all across his chest. Scars that came from spells or weapons. It did not matter. They were proof that he lived.

On the right side of his chest just below the collarbone stood a tattoo. It was that of a black jackal. Severus had a similar tattoo except his was panther. Their animagus forms taught to them by Salazar during their third time step through to the Founder's time.

As he changed into a plain black shirt and dress pants he hesitated. His hands on the belt he had worn for the last two years.

The words of Olivander echoing in his mind, "You should consider getting a belt, Mr. Evans. I'm sure it will come in handy later."

The belt had the same spiral that went on forever in it. It held some meaning that he couldn't understand. There were six looks that looked like they were meant to hold something in them.

Shaking his head from the thoughts he began to pull his belt through the loops of his pants. Once it was fitted to him he grabbed a Slytherin robe.

When he turned around he found Severus watching him. The older boy said, "Let's get this over with. They don't know us like they used to."

Harrison grabbed his wand as he replied, "Let's go."

The two boys left the room and found the common room empty. The other students had gone to the Great Hall. Eyes were immediately on them when they entered. Students from all four Houses had seen their reappearance yesterday. They were curious to see what would happen now.

Without a care he and Severus made their way to the Slytherin table. There was a noticeable gap at the middle of the table. It seemed that everyone had moved down slightly to give them space.

From what they remembered of the Slytherin hierarchy that was where the king sat. The entire house was recognizing him as the king. They might not like him but they would follow the code.

When outside the common room the House stood together. They never let their difference be shown. So he didn't hesitate to take his seat and Severus sat at his right side.

Rabastan Lestrange said his brown eyes on Harrison's green ones, "Its been awhile since anyone has seen either of you. Most of us thought you were dead. They think you cheated in the duel. But I know better. That was galician spell most notably used by the smaller Irish communities."

Or used in the Welsh isles over 500 years ago. He learned to speak galician fluently. So had Severus who was ignoring the questioning glances.

Harrison smiled wolfishly, "Se queres coñecer os meus segredos, terás que gañar a miña confianza. Volva Lestrange ou estarás queimado."

Severus hid a snort behind a cough into his coffee. Lestrange glared at the other boy but he wasn't fazed by the glare.

Severus sneered, "You won't be able to get information easily. We are not the same naive first years we were before."

Harrison sighed, "Déixao, Severus. Non se merece entrar con el."

Severus growled back, "Son a razón pola que tardou tanto en gañar o control da súa maxia. E o orfanato que o tratou como un demo. Non vas a voltar?"

Harrison denied, "Cal é o punto? Cambiaría o que pasou. Todo sucede por unha razón. Recordas?"

They had the entire table's attention now. The two boys ignored them in favor of eating. It was the first time that they had a real meal in months.

Months of being stuck in the early tenth century had taken its toll. Both boys had lost almost twenty pounds. Stepping through time for them was unpredictable. They could be there for a few hours, days, or even months. They never knew when they would end up.

His honed senses picked up how quiet the hall went. How there were footsteps were coming straight for them. By the heaviness it was an adult male.

He was not surprised when the footsteps stopped behind him. Harrison turned slightly his wand against arm ready to be drawn. The man was Merriman his grey eyes on the boy in front of him.

Harrison cocked his head slightly to the side. There was something unfamiliar in the grey eyes.

What did the man want? He made it clear years ago, Harrison wasn't worth his time.

The man said in a low gravely tone, "I have been granted permission by the Headmaster to take you to Gringotts. It shouldn't take long and you will be back in time for your exams."

"If I refuse," inquired Harrison with narrowed eyes.

"Don't you want to know who you are?"

Harrison growled angrily, "I know who I am. All an inheritance test would say is what I was born."

Yes he wanted to know if he had family. All he ever wanted since he was a small child was to have one. Just like any orphan would. He wanted to know why they gave him up. That would not tell him who he was however.

Merriman sighed, "It would tell us if you have a family however."

For a brief moment their was a battle of wills between them. Lyon was wanting him to go. Harrison wanted to disappear out of this time. He didn't care where they went. Anywhere was better than here.

It was Severus's hand on his shoulder and a quick look at his friend that stopped the battle. He had to know and the only way to find out was to go with the old man.

"Fine but on my terms. Severus has to come with us."

"Deal."

A bargain was struck and things would never be the same again.

A/N these are the translations.

1\. If you want to know my secrets, you will have to earn my trust. Back off Lestrange or you will get burned.

2\. Leave him be, Severus. Getting into it with him isn't worth it.

3\. They are the reason it took so long for you to gain control over your magic. That and the orphanage who treated you like a demon. Are you not going to get back at them?

4\. What's the point? It would change what happened. Everything happens for a reason. Remember?


	10. Seventh son of a seventh son part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

mizzrazz72: thanks for your review my friend. Sometimes the truth cannot be with held. No matter how hard some try.

fanficnewbee: thanks for your review my friend. Thank you for your encouraging review. I will do my best to update more often now.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. I love that. I spent ten minutes dying laughing because of it.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

The trip out of the castle only took a few short moments. He knew other ways out that would have taken less time but chose not to reveal his hand. They side along apparated to Diagon Alley.

No matter what time it was the Alley never seemed to change. It was familiar even in the most unfamiliar of times. Around them Harry could see the scars of battle. Times had not been kind to the alley.

Down a little side alley by Gringotts was an Olde road. Few knew the power of such things. Thankfully he learned about the Olde Roads and Ley Lines from Gordric. The Founder had been a wealth of information. So had Rowena though they weren't as close.

It was when he learned Light Wizard views weren't right. They didn't believe in following the Olde Ways. Ways he should be learning as a young child he had to play catch up on. Same with Severus.

They learned that the Dark Wizards were in the right. Magic should be cherished as a whole. Not looked down upon because it was Dark or Light.

True evil was the Darkness itself. It went against the laws of nature and magic. Dark magic did not fall under this tree.

As they entered Gringotts he recognized several goblins on guard. Discretely they gave him sharp nods with their weapon arms crossed over their chests. It was the sign of brothers in arms. Even if their brother was a wizard boy.

Both he and Severus returned the gesture. This recieved strange looks from both Merriman and the younger goblins. Their teller however knew him almost immediately. He too responded with a sharp nod with his weapon arm crossed over his chest.

Once more he and Severus returned the greeting before saying, "Master Teller, I am here to get an inheritance test done. Could I be taken to Chief Ragnorak?"

The teller grunted, "Right away then Snarlfang!"

One of the guards appeared his eyes taking in their appearance. The teller ordered, "Take these wizards to Chief Ragnorak."

Snarlfang grunted at them, "Follow me, wizards."

Harrisom did as he was bid immediately. Not to do so would have been an insult to the goblins. Merriman followed behind him his grey eyes never leaving Harrison's back.

Snarlfang knocked sharply on an intrict door. It was a little farther in than he remembered. The door was befitting his station.

A sharp order came from inside, "Enter."

When they entered the goblin didn't look up at first. Snarlfang went straight to the goblin's desk. Harrison waited halfway to the desk and the door. Whatever the younger goblin had said caused Ragnorak to look up sharply.

Harrison greeted him a sharp nod with his arm crossed over his chest. When his arm was crossed over his chest he bowed low showing respect for the goblin's high station. Severus repeated the gesture leaving Merriman dumbfounded by their actions.

Ragnorak greeted with a toothy grin, "Evans! It has been many years since your graced these halls with your presence. It is good to see you and your brother in arms alive and well. Come tell me what brings you here. It has been what two since your last visit?"

Harrison's mask broke at the familiar greeting. A grin broke out over his face as he straightened.

He replied, "It has been too long brother Ragnorak. Two and a half if memory serves."

Goblins were curious beings. Time magic did not effect their memories at all. Even if he went back to when Ragnorak was just a child he would know Harrison. As long as they had met at some point there was no changing their memories.

They were speaking in halves with current company. Merriman was not someone he trusted. He didn't want the man knowing that he stepped through time.

Severus returned the greeting quietly, "It is good to be back in a somewhat civilized period."

Merriman interrupted before it could proceed any further, "We are here for an inheritance test, Chief Ragnorak. I will pay for the test out of my vault."

The goblin narrowed his eyes at the man appraisingly. Then his attention return to the boy's in front of him, "Come forward, Evans. Let's see what your inheritance says about you. Though I suspect that it will tell you what we have been trying to all along."

Harrison did as he was bid. He didn't hesitate to slit the palm of his hand when a silver knife was held out to him. As customary he allowed three drops of his blood to flow onto the parchment laid out.

What came next was shocking for the two boys. The wizard and the goblin had come to suspect what was now confirmed.

Name: Harrison Charles otter

Alias: Harrison Evans

Birthday: 21st December, 1960

Father: Charlus Potter

Mother: Dorea Potter nee Black

Status: Living, third son

Abilities unlockeFCAd: stepping through time, animagus, fire elemental, telekinesis, wandless magic, parseltongue,

Blocked abilities: parselmagic, sign seeking

Harrison couldn't believe what he was reading. He was a Potter?! Not to mention that he was their third son! How was this possible?

The entire room began to shake with the force of his magic and anger. Both Ragnorak and Merriman had to grab the desk just to remain where they were.

Severus could only stare at the parchment. He suspected they might not like the result. Though he never suspected this. It didn't change that Harrison was his brother in all but blood.

There were only a few times in the three years they had been gone that he felt the full force of the other's magic. No matter how many times he felt it he could not get used to the feeling. Very few wizards as adults has this much or this powerful of magic. Harrison had not even reached his majority yet.


	11. Seventh son of a seventh son part 3

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. He was never James's son in this fic. It wouldn't have worked. The child had to be the seventh of a seventh. 3rd living child as in the third of the set of triplets. A seventh son of a seventh son.

Charlus's POV

He didn't understand why he was being called to Gringotts by Albus. The elder wizard did keep updated on his son's progress but that was Hogwarts business. He didn't have time to play games with old man.

As he and Dorea who insisted on coming were making his way to one of the tellers the entire bank began to shake. It was with such force that goblins and wizards alike had to grab steady items.

When the shaking stopped a minute later a less Lord questioned, "What the bloody hell was that?"

One of the goblins said with a vicious look, "That one sure has power flowing in those viens."

Before he could move another inch Albus appeared at his shoulder. The older wizard said pulling him to the side, "Charlus I must speak to you before you speak to the goblins."

He and Dorea exchanged looks but allowed themselves to go to the side. Albus said looking older than they had ever seen him, "I believe they may have found one of your boys."

Dorea gasped her eyes brimming with tears. It was only years of politics that kept Charlus from reacting the same way.

There had been a few leads here and there over the years. Nothing had been concrete. So much time had passed he thought he would never see his two younger children again. If one was alive surely the other was too. Maybe they were together where they found this one.

His hopes were dashed at the mournful look. Charlus asked fearful for the unknown child, "Albus what is it?"

Albus replied, "His name is Harrison Evans. At least that is what we have called him since he got his Hogwarts letter. He is in Slytherin and the same year as James. I'm afraid James wasn't exactly kind to him or his friend."

Evans? Why did that name sound so familiar?

Then it clicked and he inquired, "One of the Slytherin boys that disappeared on Samiah three years ago? Why didn't you bring suspicion to us when he first came to the school? Why wait three years?"

Suspicion was rising in his gut. Albus had known about Harrison for a whole month before he disappeared. So why wait?

Any excuses the old man would have given were cut off by an approaching goblin. Sharptooth if he remembered correctly ordered, "Lord and Lady Potter follow me. Chief Ragnorak wants to speak with you both now. Dumbledore you will not follow unless you want to be forcefully removed from the bank."

It seemed the old man had lost any favor he may of had with the goblins. Charlus had to wonder how.

When they were out of earshot of the man Sharptooth said his eyes showing the seriousness of his words, "You both are respected patrons here and have fought for our rights. Our King gave you the title Goblin friend. I warn you now however, all that will be null and void if you hurt this boy or his friends. Both are considered Brothers in arms to us goblins."

Neither Potter could stop their jaws from hitting the floor. Brothers in arms was a very rare title very rarely given out to anyone. The last one had been over 300 years ago. How had a 14 almost 15 year old boy become a brother in arms?

They came to a familiar door and Sharptooth knocked. A curt order came clearly, "Enter."

When they walked in Charlus couldn't help but freeze. Two boys stood next to Merriman Lyon. One had greasy hair of a potion master. Almost immediately Charlus recognized him as Eileen's boy.

It was the second boy that made him freeze. A familiar mop of hair that was darker than night. It was the color from the Black family but the messiness was all Potter.

Piercing green eyes met his anger clear in them. Those were almost the exact color of Charlus's mother. There was no doubt that this boy was his lost son.

Ragnorak greeted, "Lord Potter welcome. Evans this is Lord Charlus Potter and his wife Dorea Potter nee Black. Lord Potter this is Harrison Evans also known as Harrison Potter, one of your missing children."

The boy glared at him mistrustful and anger simmering just below the surface. Then the words seemed to sink in and he questioned the goblin, "One?"

Charlus snapped out of his reverie at the question. He replied his tone booking no arguement as he approached the desk, "This is not the place for a family history lesson. May I see the parchment, Chief Ragnorak?"

The goblin handed it over with a sharp look at the boy. After reading through it he said, "I would like to set up a vault for him and have a complete abilities test done. Any bloodline abilities will appear now that his magic is beginning to settle."

There was a snort from the Prince heir. At his sharp look the boy explained, "Harrison's magic hasn't settled at all. It's still as volatile as the day I first met him. Not from lack of trying but from the sheer amount he has. You felt the bank shake earlier," he nodded, "His anger got the best of him."

"He is going to need extra classes," Lyon spoke for the first time since Charlus arrived, "Both control his magic and his abilities as an Old One."

Harrison snarled, "Fuck you, Lyon. I have done well enough on my own. And I don't need you."

Charlus could see anger in the boy's eyes but under the anger was fear. It was laced into his magic but only one looking for it could tell.

The room began to shake again with his anger. The boy had a lot of magic to be able to do this twice.

The Prince heir laid a hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "Harrison calm down. Your magic is going to bring the roof down upon us."

Green eyes turned back to the dark eyes of the Prince heir. Charlus could feel his youngest son's panic as he tried to wrangle his magic in. Something that he was failing to do and someone had to lock down his magic before Harrison hurt someone.

Charlus moved forward very much aware of the suspicion in the green eyes. It hurt when his son flinched as he reached for the boy. For the moment he ignored it.

His hands enclosed around the boys wrists locking in the power. Their magics clashed against each other. What was once a trembling room was now full on quaking. His son had immense power.

Charlus who had more magical power due to being a seventh son was nearly overwhelmed. Not all of the magic was untamed. Just most of it.

Several minutes of fighting with the boy's magic and it finally calmed down. The room stopped in quaking and his son collapsed into his arms. It would seem that the abilities test would have to wait.


	12. Seventh son of a seventh son part 4

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. I love the Star Wars reference. Yeah hes going to have to learn both.

fanficnewbee: thanks for your review my friend. The only thing I can recommend is adding the email to your contact. Ummmm I can neither confirm nor deny. You're close though.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

mizzrazz72: thanks for your review my friend. That he has.

Charlus's POV

His son was far lighter than he would have expected. It was almost unhealthy light. The boy's ebony locks fell into his as he rested his chin on Charlus's chest.

Looking at his son he could see the Potter genes. There were a lot of the Black genes there. His high cheekbones were from Blacks. The green eyes were all his mother's. The first time he had seen the piercing green it surprised him. When his mother died he never thought he would see the green again.

How had Albus missed this? He was obviously one of the missing children.

A cold feeling went through him. Albus had to have known that Harrison was there. There was a chance that he had a hand in both disappearance.

The Prince heir questioned, "Sir, is he going to be okay? It's been a long time since his magic reacted like that."

Ragnorak frowned, "The last time was right before the last war. When his mentor was killed?"

War? What had these boys been through?

Prince shivered, "We didnt have anyone who could control his magic then. How did you do that?"

Charlus replied as he stood straight Harrison in his arms, "I locked his magic from getting out. There is a reason wizards use wands and why wandless magic is so difficult. It takes an exceptionally powerful wizard to pull it off successfully. I learned from my father."

Now he knew why. Stories of seventh sons of seventh sons were passed down in legends. Sevenths of sevenths had more power than any before them. The Potter line before the curse was strong. They had many powerful heirs and lords. It was why so many sought alliances with them.

Legends told of sevenths of sevenths coming just when the world needed them most. However the true Dark always returned. For whatever reason they had been unable to defeat it.

Prince stated, "I'm coming with you," Charlus opened his mouth but the boy continued, "If he wakes up and I'm not there it will be a disaster."

Charlus nodded. There was no point in arguing with the boy. Dorea led them out. Ragnorak watched but didnt say anything.

Dorea led them passed the guards and into the main area of Gringotts. From the corner of his eye he could see Dumbledore. The old man was watching them. A little too much interest was in his twinkling blue eyes.

Charlus hugged his son's unconscious form closer. Harrison would not be taken from them a second time. Not as long as he still took in breath.

Once outside Dorea gripped young Prince's arm and apparated away. Merriman had followed them out.

The old man said, "I will be by later if you will still allow me in the manor. He needs to learn how to control his magic."

Harrison stirred slightly in his arms but stayed asleep. Charlus said with a frown, "Merriman it is up to him if he chooses you. I don't think he trusts you."

Lyon replied with a sigh, "He doesn't and for good reason. I didn't think he was the one I was after. An orphan boy turning out to be a seventh of a seventh. I regret brushing him off."

Charlus sighed, "I can talk to him later. Merriman I can't promise anything. He's not going to trust me I know that."

Too much had happened. He didnt have anything going for him good or bad.

The older man nodded as he stepped away. With that Charlus apparated to Potter manor.

Harrison's POV

When he came to he was lying on the softest material of his life. He kept his breathing even and light as he assessed his surroundings.

The smell of the room he was in had soft scents. He was definitely laying on silk sheets. They weren't the ones of Slytherin dorms in this time or in the Founder's.

The cloth on his chest was not his dress shirt. That meant someone must have changed him before placing him on the bed.

Opening his eyes he found the world around him blurred. The dark colors were not of the Slytherin common room. Nor was it the lightness of hospital wing.

Carefully he felt to the side of him finding his glasses. That was something he needed fixed. His eyes were a hindrance and a liability. The potion needed was rare and hard to come by.

As soon as his glasses were on his face he spied his wand. The moment it was in his hand it hummed contentedly.

He looked down to find his a black pyjama shirt. The sheets he was laying on where red and gold.

The door across the room from him and his head shot up. Charlus Potter came in through the door.

Harrison growled, "How did I get here? Where am I?"

The Potter Lord held out his hands in a placating manner. If Harrison was still the naive boy from before he would have believed that the man was unarmed. Now he knew better. Wandless magic was difficult but not impossible to master.

Potter said calmly, "Easy there, Harrison. I'm not going to hurt you."

Harrison's green eyes narrowed as he questioned in a low voice, "How do you know my name? Where am I?"

"I was the one who chose your name when you were born. Your mother chose your brothers' but I wanted to choose yours. A seventh of a seventh. Just as my father chose my name."

"Then why did I grow up in an orphanage? If a seventh son is so important why did you give me up?"

It was the only reason he could come up with. Most pureblood only wanted an heir and a spare. The Weasley family was an exception.

Or did they think that he was a squib? From what he learned from Salazar purebloods would kill or abandon children they thought were squibs. Potter's were considered to be different in the public eye but that could just be a public image. No one knew what happened behind closed doors.

Charlus growled low in his throat, "I did not give you up. Three weeks after we brought you home it happened. I was working late and Dorea was home alone with you. James were crying so she took him with her. When I came home I went to check on you and Alexander. When I went into your shared room the two of you were gone. We called the aurors. There wasn't a trace of any magical signatures. We searched for weeks and there was no leads. Eventually the ministry gave up. Your mother always blamed herself. That if only she had taken all three of you. You and Alexander were stolen away. We would have never given you up."

Harrison's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Potter manor was supposed to be one of the most secure places in the world. How had someone stolen him and Alexander?

Three siblings James, Alexander and himself. James he knew had to be the older one. Otherwise the Potter heir ring would not have accepted him.

That left him and Alexander. The blood test showed that he was the seventh. Which meant all the other Potter children died.

What happened to Alexander? Was he dead? If not then where was he? An orphanage like Harrison?

That was if the story that Lord Potter gave him. He asked suspiciously, "Why should I believe you? You could have abandoned me for being a squib. Only now to realize your mistake and try to take me back."

Charlus wand appeared in his hand causing Harrison to jump to his feet. The pants of the pyjamas were too long for him. His shirt thankfully was short sleeve. It wouldn't hinder movements. He moved straight into an open dueling stance.

There wasn't a need for it as Charlus said, "I swear upon my magic that everything I have told Harrison today is the truth as I know it. So I say it, so mote it be."

There was a flash of both of their magics. Then Charlus cast, "Lumos."

A bright ball of magic appeared at the tip. Slowly Harrison lowered his wand and sat on the edge of his bed. Maybe he could hear the Potter Lord out.


	13. Iron for the birthday part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. That would be telling my friend but you are on the right track.

mizzrazz72: thanks for your review, my friend. He hates what he cannot control. He knows he cannot control a seventh of a seventh.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

Harrison's POV

He listened intently as Charlus described the history of the Potter family. Originally his family had been neutral in the conflicts between the Light and Dark. They would rather watch than fight. To protect their family.

It wasn't until a Potter Lord made friends with Merriman Lyon that things changed. The family became more Light inclined. As such the Dark retaliated with a curse.

The curse made it difficult for the Potter's to have children. Those that did have children lost four or five before finally being able to have one that lived. Which was how Charlus came to be a seventh son.

The curse affected him and Dorea just as it had previous generations. It was to their surprise that eventually, they had triplets. Both of them were astounded and filled with happiness. Maybe the curse was finally broken.

Only it was not meant to be. Three weeks later two of the children were stolen. Eventually presumed dead. Leaving the parents heartbroken.

Charlus in his anger had cut off all ties with Merriman Lyon. If it wasn't for their ties to the man he still would have his children.

It was because of this loss that James had become spoiled. He wanted the boy to have everything. Just to keep the child happy. Even if he should have been punished for things he never was. Charlus didn't have the heart for it.

Harrison listened with forced patience. A patience taught to him by Salazar.

This explained a lot of things but still left many questions. How did he end up at the orphanage? Did the Dark mistake him for the sixth instead of the seventh that he was? Where was his brother?

Finally, Charlus say back looking mentally spent from the retelling. Harrison could understand the exhaustion. If he had to retell the last few years all at once he would be exhausted as well.

To this day Charlus had not forgiven Merriman. He kept the older man at arms length. What was once a powerful friendship between the family and the old one was now just a memory.

Harrison sighed, "I think I understand now. That does not mean I trust you though. The only ones I trust right now are Severus and the goblins."

There was a brief flash of hurt in his sire's eyes. He dared not even think father. He didn't even know the man.

Charlus eventually said, "Then we will work on that together. Small steps. Hopefully one day you will accept me. Until then I will be here for you in any way that I can. First, let's have dinner."

Harrison gave a curt nod. It was still the same day that he had gone to the bank.

Charlus led him down a series of hallways. Eventually, the came to simple oak doors. The man pushed them open into a dining room.

Harrison's eyes found Severus sitting next to Dorea first. His friend was speaking to her in quiet tones. If he had to guess it was about potions. There was too much excitement in Severus's eyes for it to be anything else.

His green eyes hardened at the sight of the person across from them. James Potter says there glaring at Severus while picking at his food. They may be blood-related but they weren't brothers. Not in the sense that he had Severus were.

Charlus said drawing everyone's attention, "Dorea, James, look who's awake."

Dorea was on her feet immediately tears in her grey eyes. Immediately she wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug. He struggled to breathe in her embrace.

It wasn't something that he was used to. The most affection he had received were pats on the back or head. Very little of which he had received since Eathon died.

Eathon... the pain of the man's passing had nearly killed him. No, it wasn't a passing. It was murder. Harrison's heart had hardened ever since.

Dorea whispered pain clear in her voice, "My baby boy. I never thought I would see you again."

Charlus coughed, "Dorea dear," she looked up at her husband without releasing the boy, "He needs to breathe."

Harrison was released and immediately he put space between them. Wariness crept into his bones. This woman was strong even without using magic.

Dorea apologized, "I'm sorry."

Harrison coughed but didn't say anything. Instead, he took a seat beside Severus. Charlus took a seat at the head of the table. Dorea went back to her seat.

Food appeared before them. It was more than he could eat in a month. Carefully he filled his plate with small amounts of everything. Beside him, Severus did the same.

James quipped spitefully, "Is the food not to your liking? Slytherins always think themselves above everyone else."

Severus looked as if he was going to snap something back but Harrison beat him to it, "If you weren't such a spoiled brat you would realize Severus and I are underweight. Every part of our bodies is filled with lean muscle and very little muscle if any. Where we were before didn't have someone waiting on us at every turn. Every day was a fight for our lives. So if don't you dare look down upon us!"

Severus's hand touched his shoulder in a calming way. If he kept going then he might reveal more than he meant to.

Charlus asked carefully with a glare sent to James to stop his retort, "Have either of you been seen by a healer?"

Both boys shook their heads and the two eldest Potter's exchanged a look. Harrison had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what was said next.

The man continued, "I will have our personal healer come check you both over. He will be able to tell us if you need to be on a potion regiment or not."

It seemed he was right. They were going to have a healer look at the two boys.

Both Harrison and Severus were careful about who they let see them. A binding oath of secrecy had to be made every time. There were so many scars that littered their bodies that it would raise questions.

Then there was the in-depth scans that the Potter's would request. Those would show their complete history. From the abuse of their early years to the combat wounds they received traveling through time.

Harrison said coldly, "As long as he agrees to our oath."

Charlus replied calmly, "I can agree to this."


End file.
